Highschool Ignition!
by Drekkler
Summary: OH MY GAWD! WILD ARMS 2 CHARACTER VIVA LA HIGHSCHOOL!


Wild ARMs 2: Highschool Ignition  
  
*********  
  
Quick Notes:  
Tim, Lilka, Caina, Collette, Tony, and Scott are all in the 9th Grade.  
Marivel, Kate, Sara, and Edwyn are all in the 10th Grade.  
Antenora, Judecca, Ashley, Marina, and Anastasia are all in the 11th grade.  
Brad, Billy, Merrill, Kanon, Ptolomea, and Vinsfeld are all in the 12th grade.  
Irving is Judecca, Marina and Anastasia's Homeroom teacher, Professor McGregor is everyone's history teacher, Professor Day is everyone's Math teacher, and Altaecia is the Home Ec teacher.  
The name of their High School is Slayheim High.  
Caina is Vinsfeld's younger sister, Judecca is our resident skate boarder, Vinsfeld's the captain of the football team, Kanon's a goth, Ashley's the computer geek, and Ptolomea was held back two years. ^_^;  
  
**********  
  
Judecca ran down the hall to Professor Valeria's homeroom. He was unsuprisingly late, again.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE FOR THE 20TH TIME JUDECCA!" snapped Irving as he walked in tardy, "now go get a latepass!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
"NO BUTTS! GOOO!"  
  
Judecca flicked him off on his way out the door, and Anastasia, being the Teacher's pet, quickly told on him.  
  
"WHAT? NOW YOU GET A REFERRAL!"  
  
"WHAAAT?"  
  
Judecca left muttering a few cuss words. Irving awarded Anastasia by giving her a sucker, which she happily licked away.  
  
"Thank you, now, lets continue on with Home Room. There'll be a school play coming up, a LOVE story-" all the guys groaned, "about a man who loves two women. He ends up killing one of the girls parents, and killing the other girls boyfriend out of jealously. Simply beautiful!"  
  
"........"  
  
"Anyways, there's also the Dance this Friday!"  
  
The bell then rang, and Irving sent everyone out.  
  
In the Halls, Kate, Sara, and Edwyn were all talking about Judecca.  
  
"He was late again?"  
  
"Yea, 20th time this week."  
  
"Ha, and it's only Wednesday."  
  
"Yea, really."  
  
They had all come back from TAing in the office, and had written him yet another late pass.  
  
"Well, onto Miss Altaecia's class."  
  
"Yup, we're making something called 'Cecilia's Double Cheeseburgers.'"  
  
"Cooool."  
  
Kanon was walking around in her usual attire, all black, when she stopped in the bathroom. Antenora and Marina were giggling and fixing up their hair and make-up.  
  
"ASHLEY WINCHESTER? YOU LIKE ASHLEY WINCHESTER!?" screeched Antenora, "he's a techno-geek!"  
  
".... so?"  
  
"Don't you know? Vinsfeld Rhadmanthus totally has a crush on you!"  
  
"... YOU MEAN THE CAPTAIN OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM LIKES ME!?!! AHHHHH!" screamed Marina. She then re-did her make-up. "SCREW ASHLEY!"  
  
Kanon shook her head and groaned.  
  
"What idiots. Stupid make-up and hairspray," said Kanon.  
  
"Like well, who asked you?" asked Antenora.  
  
"Whatever. Death and Satan awaits us."  
  
"...... LOOOOSER!"  
  
"Die," muttered Kanon.  
  
Antenora and Marina flicked their hair at her, and left.  
  
Brad, Judecca, Billy, Vinsfeld and Ptolomea were all chatting about girls as left.  
  
"HI MARINA!" yelled Vinsfeld.  
  
Marina turned around, blushed, then grabbed Antenora and ran at lightspeed.  
  
"Marina? You wanna ask Marina to the Dance? She likes that dork Ashley Winchester," reported Judecca.  
  
"She does? Ugh, ok, I'll go with choice b then!" exclaimed Vinsfeld.  
  
"And that would be....?" asked Billy.  
  
"Antenora!"  
  
"Isn't she going out with Edwyn from the 10th grade?"   
  
"..........." Vinsfeld sighed.  
  
"No, actually," said Judecca, "she broke up with him."  
  
"Oh, ok then, I'll ask her."  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang.  
  
"OH SHIT! WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!"  
  
"Aww.... no big deal!" said Judecca, "now we can all be late! It's not like your teacher's going to tear you up into shreds then bake you in their cauldron!"  
  
"............................"  
  
In the 10th grade Lunch Hour, Ashley was quickly reviewing notes for the 100th time for his science test. Judecca pulled up a chair next to him.  
  
"He-ey! Didja know that Marina Irington likes you?"  
  
Ashley turned bright red.  
  
"She does?"  
  
"YUP! You should ask her to the dance!"  
  
He then ran off.  
  
Ashley then looked as if he had died and went to heaven.  
  
At the girls lunchtable, Marina, Anastasia and Antenora were all doing their make-up while eating some fries.  
  
"We needa go on a diet before the dance."  
  
They all pulled out a can of Slim Fast and chugged it reeaaaal fast.  
  
"AAWWW! NOW THAT'S THE WAY TO GET YER MORNIN' STARTED!"  
  
********  
  
Lilka, Caina, Tony, Scott, Collete and Tim we're all quickly finishing their math tests.  
  
"Finish finish finish," said Dr. Day, "you want ta finish? Off course you do!"  
  
Tim suddenly leaped up and yelled, "DOOONE!"  
  
"Good good good!" said Dr. Day, "so you get a plushie toy!"  
  
"WHAT? NO BIG BAG OF CANDY?"  
  
"That's for the 2nd person who finishes!"  
  
Everyone immediately began writing furiously, as Tim sighed at his plushie toy.  
  
Caina finished 2nd, and accuired a big ass bag of candy.  
  
"We-hoo!"  
  
The bell for their lunch period went off, and they all left to the cafeteria, Tim with his Pooka plushie toy.  
  
*********  
  
In the Drama room, the Drama Teacher, Mr. Alhazad (XDDD), was introducing his new play.  
  
"Right, soooo....." said Anastasia, "the cast calls for a legendary heroine, an unlikely hero, a soceress, a summoner, a group of bad guys, the unlikely heroes girlfriend, and a total fantasy world?"  
  
"YUP!"  
  
"..... and you call this...?"  
  
"Triton Cross!"  
  
"......... sounds like CLAMP's next RPG-type manga," muttered Kanon.  
  
"........................." Alhazard blinked. "Whatever. Anyways, lemme explain better, there's this legendary Heroine in this medival fantasy world. Her name is Anita, and she wields this legendary sword called the Sword of Light. So, anyways, Anita locks away this odd ancient power, which is locked inside a human on accident, that human's Ash Rifle, our unlikely hero. So, anyways, Ash ventures off into the world, and with help from his girlfriend, Maranara, and some friends, Plymoth, Lyrica, and Brock, he goes to stop the power inside him, while also fighting a group of bad guys called Pegasus, led by Brock's old so-called friend, Vincent, and his comrades, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, and Cloud, and they also meet up the Nercromancer, Nova Valis, and the Vampire, Celeste Martini, and they- HEY?!!? ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?"  
  
Eveyrone was sleeping.  
  
************  
  
Marina was very very interested in being the play, so she forced Antenora and Anastasia to audition as well. It was the night before the dance when the auditions took place too.  
  
"Hey, Vinsfelds here!"  
  
"HE'S WHAT?"  
  
"... and he's walking over here now!"  
  
"!!!" Marina dashed off to the girls bathroom where she gave herself a swirly. She came out to find Antenora fainted, with Anastasia fanning her.  
  
"... what happened?"  
  
"Vinsfeld asked her out to the dance!"  
  
"SAY WHAT? But I thought that he.."  
  
"....... Apprently changed his mind?" asked Anastasia.  
  
Marina, being a bit understanding, simply sighed.  
  
"Oh well, at least she's my friend and not some bimbo I don't know that I'd have to go kick the shit out of."  
  
"BEAUTIFUL!" yelled Alhazad.  
  
"???"   
  
"Marina, you'll be our leading lady, Maranara!"  
  
".... I WILL? Who's playing my opposite?"  
  
"Ehh... still deciding."  
  
"WELL MAKE SURE IT'S SOMEONE I LIKE!"  
  
Alhazad tapped Judecca, who had to help a teacher for some community service because of all his tardies, on the shoulder.  
  
"Who does she like?"  
  
Judecca then got a very interesting idea.  
  
"She likes Ashley Winchester!"  
  
**************  
  
And so, Alhazad posted the roles on his door soon the following Monday after the Dance.  
  
Anita Balboa - Anastasia  
Ash Rifleum - Ashley  
Maranara Dressing - Marina  
Lyrica Elementa - Lilka  
Brock Crock - Brad  
Plymoth Plume - Tim  
Caloricnova Valis - Kanon  
Celeste Martini - Merill  
Vincent Earhead - Vinsfeld  
Yuffie S. Sprunky - Caina  
Tifa Leonlowhearted - Antenora  
Professor Cid Breezewind - Judecca  
Barret "Mr. T Jr." Wallet - Ptolomea  
General Bobby Baad - Billy  
Irritate Goldie Balboa - Professor Irving  
Altercation Runequest Balboa - Professor Altaecia  
  
"I HAVE TO KISS ASHLEY?" screamed Marina. "NNNNOOOO!"  
  
Antenora stared blankey, as did Anastasia.  
  
"Well," Antenora finally said, "at least you get to be the main heroine! I have to be Vinsfeld's BROAD!"  
  
Anastasia died laughing.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I get to be the main character! Muwahahaha!"  
  
***************  
  
And so the night of the play came four months later.  
  
Anastasia bounced onto stage with her plastic samurai sword, Ovalspam, and rose it in front of her.  
  
"I am Anita Balboa! Heroine of the world of Filgaia! I have sealed the evil plauing flamer demon, err... Err-ra-di-ca-toor," she read off a cue card, "into this boy's-" she pointed to Ashley and lights flared on him as he sat down on he steps before the stage, "body so the great Err-ra-di-ca-toor will be reborn within for another great hero to slay!"  
  
Then she left, and Ashley stood up, and Marina walked on stage and comfronted him.  
  
"Is something the matter, Ash?"  
  
"Yes... uh... I have to inherit the Rifleum family Gun-sword today, and I don't want to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Becuse... I.... am... a Pass-ciiff-fist," he read off a cue card that Ptolomea was holding up behind Marina.  
  
"Oh.... but.. if you are a pacifist, than I cannot love you! My family is know for it's strong believe in fighting, so we may not be married!"  
  
Suddenly, Vinsfeld ran of stage, knocked Ashley off, and took Marina.  
  
"OH! MARANARA! YOUR MOM-er, MOTHER AND FATHER BID ME YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE! THUS YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO MARRY THE PACIFIST!"  
  
"Oh my!" she cried sarcastically.  
  
"IF-I-CANNOT-HAVE-YOU-I-WILL-DESTROY-THE-WORLD!"  
  
Ashley laughed at Vinsfeld, then stood up for his line.  
  
"Then marry this man, Miss Maranara Dressing, good day!"  
  
"BUT ASHLE-er, BUT ASH!! NNNOOOO!"  
  
Then, the lights went down, and Judecca was seen with Antenora on an operating table, with Lilka, Tim, and Collette all watching.  
  
"Zis is zee specimen, zee voman named Tifa Leonlowhearted. Vee shall operate an experiment on her to see if vee can mind control her!"  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Professor Breezewind, is that really safe?"  
  
"Eh? Sah-fe? Who gives a flip abvout it be-innng sah-fe!"  
  
"..... ehh....."  
  
Antenora then suddenly rose and smacked Judecca.   
  
"YOU SICK MORON!" she cried.  
  
She then ran off.  
  
For the next two hours, the following occured: Ash discovered he had the Eradicator inside him, and tried to committee suicide, but Professor Breezewind took him to his lab, and made him a Holmocross, so then he could live with artifical body parts without Eradicator inside him. Yet, this also changed his mind, so he turned into a pessimist, married Maranara, and then Vincent became mad, and started the organization Pegasus designed specially to kill Maranara and Ash. Yet, Ash also met up with Irritate and Altercation, who formed a group for Holmocrosses, called Holmolicious, which Caloricnova, Lyrica, Plymoth, Celeste, Bobby and Brock all joined because they're holmocrosses. Then the Eradicator possesed Yuffie Spunky, and is feeding on her now, and Vincent wants her so he can control her powers to destroy the group of holmocrosses, but the Professor also wants her for research, and Barrett wants her because Yuffie's his little cousin, and somehow, a war suddenly began, so now it's Pegasus vs Holmolicious vs the Nation of Bigmoron, with Tifa and the Professor playing Newscasters.  
  
"Tifa Leonlowharted here."  
  
"And zzo izz Plow-fessa Vleezevind."  
  
"This our report on the War of the Bigmoron's!"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"..... WOULD YOU SPEAK IN ENGLISH ALL READY?" screamed Antenora out of total randomness. This wasn't in the script.  
  
"But zis iz zee axe-ent I must uuh-ze."  
  
"..... tch, whater," she muttered. She slapped Judecca.  
  
"Owww, you little- vi mean, zat wass not very nice, young voman!"  
  
"Oh go up-yours!"  
  
Judecca and Antenora both threw down their m-phones and began attacking each other. The rest of the cast was confused, and they all joined in.  
  
Anastasia grabbed Professor Irving and held Ovalspam up against his throat.  
  
"Now everyone calm down!"  
  
No one did.  
  
"Fine! He's bein' killed!"  
  
"What the HELL!" screamed Alhazad. He began flipping out.  
  
Anastasia fakely slashed Irving and threw him off, then did the same to Altaecia, then to Mr. Alhazad, then she stood on a pillar on the stage.  
  
"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" she yelled.  
  
Then Caina knocked the pillar down, Caina stole Ovalspam, then ran off, then came out as Yuffie-Eradicator. The whole audience gasped, and Ashley suddenly appeared like if he was supposed to in Sword Legend Ash form, and began attacking Caina, who through on her voice changer.  
  
"YOU SHALL NEV-AH DEFEAT MOI!"  
  
Antenora smacked Caina in the head, causing her to fall onto Ashley, and they both tumbled off stage into the audience.  
  
Antenora put back up the pillar.  
  
"NOW WHO'S THE QUEEN!"  
  
Judecca took out two play-shotguns and shot them up in the air like a cowboy-bandit person.  
  
"EVERYONE GIVE ME YOUR GOODS AND IT'LL BE ALRIGHT!"  
  
The audience thought it was part of the show, and actually handed Judecca some of their goods. Judecca smiled wildy, then ran off.  
  
"UH, guys, he just stole all your stuff."  
  
Half the audience ran after Judecca, as Anastasia and Antenora fought over who's the Queen of the World.  
  
Then, Ashley knocked both of them down and claimed he was the King, but then the real Leonardo Di Caprio came in.  
  
"Didn't I COPYRIGHT those words?" yelled Leo. He thwapped Ashley, and Ashley landed on Marina, who landed of Vinsfeld, who landed on Collette, who landed on such and such until they did a domino effect. The remaining audience who didn't get gipped by Judecca all applauded, and Alhazad weeped with tears that they all liked it.  
  
*************  
  
In the next year, after that, Alhazad had written the before-hand story to Triton Cross, Triton Trigger...... starring little Tim as a boy named Cronic and Collette as a Princess named Mariru.


End file.
